A Poem By Emmett
by Fire xx Ice
Summary: I just randomly decided to write a poem that Emmett wrote about himself in second grade. It's totally random. I was just REALLY BORED. It's short, and it's not all a poem. POst a revew to tell me how bad it sucks, or how good it sucks.
1. Chapter 1

Emmett's POV

**Emmett's POV**

_**My Favorite Things**_

_**A List Poem By: Emmett Cullen, 2**__**nd**__** grade**_

_**Bears. They are cool.**_

_**Girls. They are hott.**_

_**Cars. They are good to pick up girls and to drive in.**_

_**Blood. It's cool to me.**_

_**Punching. It lets me get my way a lot.**_

_**Screaming. I do this when I am mad.**_

_**Rosalie. I would so tap that.**_

_**Grudges. I like to hold them.**_

_**Hugs. I hate to give them.**_

_**Pink. Is for gay men and straight chicks.**_

_**Hate. No comment.**_

_**13. It's not lucky.**_

_**Gay Fags. Are to die for.**_

_**Writing. Is to kill for.**_

_**Hunting. Is to live for.**_

"**What is so wrong with this poem? I definitely agree with every word of it now," I countered.**

"**Emmett, you can't enter you 2****nd**** grade English poem in a competition," Rosalie argued.**

"**Oh, and why not?" I fumed. This poem was too perfect; the world needed to know about my master skills.**

"**Because, it's from second grade and it sucks," Rosalie replied.**

"**Well, I'm gonna go ask Alice. Humph."**

**With that, I dashed towards Alice's room.**

"**Oh, Alice? I need you to do something for me," I boomed in a sing – songy voice. **

"**What, Emmett. I'm kinda busy right now," she sneered.**

**I looked in the door she had just opened to find Jasper in there, his hair all messed up.**

**Not sorry I broke **_**that **_**up.**

"**It'll take one minute. I need to know what the world will think of this," I said, shoving the poem into her hands.**

**She burst out laughing, "Ok, that is too stupid."**

"**What? Alice, I'm going to enter this in a competition. Tell me if I'm going to win or not. PLEASE?!"**

"**I don't need a vision to tell me, there is no way in hell that this will win that competition," she said, like it was childishly obvious.**

**I pouted, for a very long time, before she finally gave in.**

"**Fine, but you owe me, this took longer that a minute."**

**I waited a few moments in silence, then shock crossed her face.**

"**O. MY. GOD. You … won?"**

**I pounded my fists in the air, SCORE!**

"**I can't believe it," I heard her murmur.**

**I disappeared downstairs to tell Rose, after grabbing the poem from Alice's hands.**

"**Guess wha–a-at?" I asked, stretching the word what.**

"**What," she snapped.**

"**Alice just told me that I am winning the competition!!" I declared, like a proud little kid.**

"**She did?" Rosalie seemed unfazed.**

**I nodded.**

"**Emmett, do you happen to remember what category you signed up for?" she asked, playfully.**

"**Nope," I responded, not seeing where she was headed with this.**

"**Well, I happen to know. While you were upstairs with Alice, someone called. You entered in comedy, Emmett," Rosalie said, slowly.**

"**I know, that's why I wondered why you guys were so stubborn. I knew you thought it was hilarious. After all, I'm me."**

**She stared at me in disbelief and walked away.**


	2. AN

Hey, uh, just an idea here

**Hey, uh, just an idea here. I was thinking of making this a two shot story. Maybe more. I'd only do that if people would read it, though. Once again, just an idea. If you want me to or not to, leave a review. If you don't give a damn, don't review and break my heart. Lol, j/k. Whatever. Oh, and if you have a suggestion on this or any of my other stories, please let me know by reviewing. **

**Usually I would end this A/N by typing 'R&R', but you kinda already read it all already. Whatever. (Again :p) So I guess it's just &R, right? The &R, please.**

**X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X **

**JOY**

**X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X **

**TO**

**X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X **

**THE**

**X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X **

**WORLD**

**X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X **

**LA**

**X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X **

**LA**

**X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X **

**LA**

**X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X **


End file.
